Adrogantiam
by Azhy
Summary: —Díselo —aconseja Sakura. E Ino va y se lo dice. Y Sasuke la rechaza. Tres días después, Ino se ha cortado el pelo y es la madrina de anillos en la boda del Uchiha. Porque es una jodida egoísta siempre, menos cuando en realidad debe serlo.


Disclaimer applied.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—No, no Sakura, en serio, ¡no!

La mujer de cabello rosa se giró en su asiento para ver entrar a su rubia amiga casi jalándose el cabello. Suspiró. Esa actitud ya era tan normal en ella en las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Ino? —a pesar de todo, siempre que la veía llegar así, el tono conciliador que solía usar en el área de pediatría del hospital en el que trabajaba no podía evitar hacer su aparición.

—¡Esto Sakura! —arrojó hacia (el ya de por sí atestado de papeles) escritorio de la Haruno lo que ella reconoció como el diario de esa mañana—. ¡Dios, debo haber sido muy mala persona en mis otras vidas para que esto esté pasándome a mí!

Sakura estuvo tentada a decirle que los pecados de cada uno se pagaban en la vida correspondiente a ellos, pero un vistazo al diario la hizo callar.

Ahí, en el periódico de ese día, se anunciaba a lo alto y grande la futura boda de uno de los empresarios más adinerados de Japón, Sasuke Uchiha, quién era también el amor platónico de Ino desde que era una niña.

Sakura sintió algo removerse en su estómago, pero comparada a la reacción de Ino, se había tomado la noticia muchísimo mejor. (¿Quién rayos le había vendido la exclusiva a la prensa sensacionalista? Sasuke estaría enojado).

—Ino, tú ya sabías que esto iba a pasar.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! —el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo en la apresurada carrera que había iniciado en su consultorio acompasaba sus palabras—. ¡Lo he sabido desde hace seis meses, joder!

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Sakura sin alcanzar a entender la problemática.

—¡Pues que está bien enterarme por mis amigos! —se detuvo abruptamente frente a su escritorio—. Está bien que me lo diga la misma novia sin poder reprimir la emoción, vale, lo acepto. Incluso está bien si me lo dice él, con ese tono monótono que me encanta —Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver como ella parecía perderse en un mundo muy distante a la realidad. Pareció reaccionar de repente, agitando los brazos, señalando el periódico como si fuera el total y único culpable de su desdicha—. ¡Pero no está bien que me lo diga la prensa nacional, amiga, no está bien!

La Haruno suspiró, mirando la primera plana. Una fotografía de Sasuke y la afortunada prometida abarcaba casi la mitad de la página, debajo de un encabezado poco alentador para su mejor amiga.

Sonrió. Sasuke se veía feliz. O a ella le parecía así, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado — igual que Naruto— como para saber reconocer las muestras de felicidad, ira, tristeza y confusión que él dejaba ver con una sola y misma expresión.

—¿Seguirás mirando absorta la noticia, o serás una buena amiga que me abrace y trate de calmarme?

Sakura la miró extrañada. Se preguntó donde habría escuchado ella la palabra "absorta", y porque la usaba en una conversación como esa. Además de que Ino no era del tipo de amiga que corría a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Era más del tipo que llegaba ordenando algo como «¡Ponte guapa, que ésta noche salimos a ahogar nuestras —mis— penas!» E iban a bailar y beber, despotricando contra los hombres (en especial contra uno).

En concreto, Ino bebía y maldecía al Uchiha y Sakura asentía —temerosa de que una negativa le hiciera enojar— y daba cortos tragos a su suave bebida. Por lo que si Ino venía pidiendo un abrazo y consuelo, realmente debía estar mal. Al parecer, ya iba tomando consciencia de la situación.

—Siéntate.

La Yamanaka la miró raro. ¿Le pedía un abrazo y consuelo y Sakura le ordenaba sentarse? Menuda mejor amiga se había conseguido.

Sin embargo, su mirada la hizo obedecer. Había visto antes trabajando a Sakura (cuando había estado en puestos administrativos del hospital) y supo reconocer la expresión y el tono que estaba usando en ese momento con ella. Era el mismo que usaba cuando daba la mala noticia de un cáncer terminal a las desconsoladas madres de esas pobres criaturas que aguardaban fuera de la consulta, con su cabello cayéndose mechón a mechón sin parar.

Por un momento se sintió tan frágil como uno de esos pequeños y desventurados niños. Acarició con sutileza su cabellera, larga, hermosa y rubia. Temió que Sakura fuera a decirle que estaba invadida de tristeza, algo que ni la quimioterapia podría eliminar, y que moriría el día de la boda, cuando Sasuke diera el tan ansiado "Sí, acepto".

Lejos de eso, su amiga sonrió cálidamente. Ino se dijo a sí misma que Sakura siempre había tenido una sonrisa muy bonita. No de esas despampanantes con dentaduras blancas y perfectas, sino más bien de esas que le arrancaban una a otra persona.

—Tal vez no esté bien lo que voy a decirte, y quizá no debería darte éste consejo —arrugó el ceño— Pero tomando en cuenta que los demás consejos que te he dado no te han servido, o bien, los has ignorado, te diré lo siguiente:

Ino se inclinó en su asiento, expectante ante lo que pareció que era su mejor amiga, hablando realmente con ella por primera vez.

—Sé egoísta —el parpadeo confundido de la rubia instaron a Sakura a profundizar su recién descubierta teoría—. Por ésta vez, Ino, muéstrate egoísta. Desde que esto de la boda inició hace seis meses, tú no haces más que sonreír frente a Sasuke y tratar de asegurarte de que todo esté bien y que no haya alguna falla el día de la ceremonia. Pero, a espaldas de él, te encierras a ti misma maldiciendo lo que tú has bautizado como "La jodida boda del infierno" —Ino sonrió irónica—. ¿Por qué no te tomas un momento para pensar en ti misma, estando frente a él, y le dices lo que sientes respecto a esa boda?

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que…?

—Sí —la interrumpió—. Trato de decirte que le confieses a Sasuke tus sentimientos.

—¡Te has vuelto loca! —a Sakura le pareció que mientras lo afirmaba, levantándose alterada, más bien se lo preguntaba. Entonces, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada—. ¡No puedo hacer eso, de ninguna manera! —o quizá sí.

—Claro que puedes —ella también se levantó, rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella—. En primer lugar, Ino, él no tenía ningún derecho a enamorarte. No debió haberte hecho sentir todo ese amor por él si no iba a corresponderlo. Y, por sobre todo, no tenía derecho alguno a pedirte que fueras la madrina de anillos.

Al ver los acuosos ojos azules de su amiga, supo que había metido la pata y que no había vuelta atrás. Desde que el primer enunciado de esa conversación había salido de sus labios, supo que estaba hablando no más que incoherencias. Pero buscaba —desesperadamente— alguna forma de consolarla.

Sasuke no tenía —más que inconsciente—culpa por lo de Ino. Él jamás había sabido de sus sentimientos por él, y dudaba que alguien más aparte de ella los conociera. Después de todo, el azul tan transparente de sus ojos era en realidad tan oscuro y engañoso como el mar abierto.

Sin embargo, el verla en ese estado las últimas semanas, observarla pasar de la ira a la indiferencia y viceversa sin llegar a la resignación la tenía desesperada. No podía seguir viendo a Ino en ese círculo vicioso de autodestrucción.

—Solo díselo —susurró con la vista fija en sus manos—. Que no te importe confundirlo, que no te interese si tu confesión le crea algún tipo de lástima… no te sientas mal por ir a decirle que lo amas a una semana de su boda —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Solo por ésta vez, Ino, sé egoísta.

Una sonrisa blanca empezó a expandirse en su rostro. Asintió. Sakura confiaba en ella y su egoísmo.

La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

* * *

—Te amo, imbécil.

Y él no mostró alguna variación o cambio de expresión. Su respiración no se agitó, y no hizo ni siquiera el intento de levantarse de su asiento.

—He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco. De tu fachada fría y desinteresada, aún cuando sé que puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo si te lo propones —suspiró, casi imperceptiblemente—. Jamás te he visto con otros ojos que no sean de tremenda adoración. Nunca dejé de soñar con que me vieras como algo más que la rubia que revoloteaba con papeleo fuera y dentro de tu oficina, a pesar de que tú nunca me viste de esa manera, y enfocaste tu atención en otra persona.

Sasuke no dejó de mirarla ni un momento, con la misma mirada que le enviaba a cualquier colaborador. Esa fría mirada negra y empresarial. A Ino la irritaba.

—Que sepas que acepté ser la madrina solo porque me sentí afortunada de que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para darme ese papel, pero también me dolió en el alma que me lo pidieras justamente a mí.

Tomó su bolso de su escritorio, donde lo había lanzado al irrumpir en su oficina sin tocar. Lo colgó en su hombro y giró con elegancia, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta.

—También debes saber que no dejo de ser la madrina solo porque estás a tres días de casarte y no encontrarías un reemplazo lo suficientemente significativo a tiempo… además de que no me perdería esa boda por nada del mundo.

Y se dispuso a salir.

—Ino.

Volteó. Lo vio. No se había movido, pero su mano abierta descansaba sobre el folder azul que contenía su carta de renuncia a la empresa Uchiha, actuando como pisapapeles.

—Gracias —Ino se sonrojó. Jamás le había agradecido por nada. Sonrió—. Pero no te amo.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa desapareció—. Que los novios no esperen mis buenos deseos.

* * *

Al dar el sí acepto, la mujer que sostenía la mano de Uchiha Sasuke, con un brillante anillo de oro que la madrina había entregado con una sonrisa enorme, se sintió la más dichosa en el mundo.

Después de todo, estaba casada con el hombre que amaba.

Durante la recepción, todos los invitados se habían aproximado a la pareja de recién casados para externarles su felicitación. Excepto una persona: la madrina de anillos.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Ino, que miraba a la pista de baile con una copa de vino entre las manos.

—¿Qué miras tan absorta, Yamanaka? —cuestionó con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Ino rodó los ojos, de unos días para acá, Sakura no dejaba de usar esa palabra.

—Fue una bonita ceremonia —se limitó a contestar.

—Sí, lo fue —miró el plato de comida intacto frente a ella. Al parecer, Ino no había tocado otra cosa más allá del alcohol—. Ino, quiero que sepas que con respecto a lo de los anillos, yo no pretendía…

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —la interrumpió—. No deberías separarte de él ahora.

—Discutía con Naruto por sobre como no habíamos incluido ramen en el menú—. Ino sonrió antes de darle un corto sorbo a su copa—. Aproveché para escapar y venir a hablar contigo.

Ino la miró, no sin cierta molestia—. ¿Vas a pedirme disculpas por haberte casado con el amor de mi vida? Porque te juro, Sakura, que sí es así voy a…

—En realidad —carraspeó—, iba a preguntarte lo de tu cabello.

Ino se sorprendió. Pasó levemente una mano sobre su ahora corta cabellera rubia, que le rozaba apenas los hombros.

—Entré al programa de ayuda a los niños con cáncer en el hospital. Doné mi cabello para que se les hagan pelucas.

Sakura sonrió. Ese era el tipo de mentiras que jamás le creería, después de todo, Ino siempre había sido una egoísta, menos cuando debía serlo.

Por ello, cuando Sasuke le propuso matrimonio hace más de medio año, se dijo que no le pediría a Ino, aunque era su mejor amiga, que fuera la madrina. Y cuando su prometido le cuestionó al respecto, ella simplemente le contestó que no podía hacerlo.

Pero él, con esa arrogancia y superioridad que le caracterizaba, solo la vió con esa mirada de «observa como lo hago yo», y prácticamente se lo ordenó a la rubia, sin dar paso a negativas.

Sakura agradecía con vehemencia que siempre que salía con la Yamanaka para descargar un poco de la frustración que su idiota prometido le causaba, Ino no recordara al día siguiente que no solo había despotricado contra el Uchiha y todos sus antecesores, sino también contra ella, por casarse con él cuando sabía que lo amaba tanto.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras Sasuke aparecía en medio de la pista con una cara de pocos amigos que demostraba que estaba ahí solamente porque Naruto seguramente le había llamado miedoso, alegando que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Anda —escuchó a Ino—. No lo hagas esperar en su primer baile como marido y mujer.

Sakura asintió y se levantó de su lado. Alisó su vestido blanco y empezó su camino entre las mesas, hacia la pista de baile.

—Ah, Ino —la rubia la miró sonreír con los ojos acuosos—. Gracias.

Que Ino la perdonara por ser la peor mejor amiga del mundo, pero amaba a Sasuke. A diferencia de ella, Sakura sabía cuando ser egoísta.

La rubia la miró llegar hasta los brazos de Sasuke, y, al sonar de emocionados aplausos de pocos, pero verdaderamente felices amigos de la pareja, supo que no tenía nada más que hacer.

En la boda de su amor imposible que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, la cual nunca había dejado que perdiera las esperanzas.

Y, aunque ella jamás los felicitó por su unión en sagrado matrimonio, los dos idiotas le habían agradecido.

Lloró, porque ya era muy tarde para poner su egoísmo en práctica.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esto tiene como un buen rato escondido en mis documentos. Reviews?


End file.
